Just Like Pie
by TheCakeIsTrue23
Summary: Good news! Penny is alive! Will Dr. Horrible confess who he really is? Will penny be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Dr Horrible sat in his oversized chair with his lab coat undone, running his finger over the armrest. If he rubbed it one way, it felt scratchy, and when he rubbed it the other way, it felt smooth. It wasn't a very interesting thing but it kept his mind off of... what had happened a few weeks ago.  
Recently he'd switched out his blood red lab coat for his old white one. He liked that one better. The buttons wernt so tight around his neck.  
Billy was gone too. Dr Horrible couldn't go back to ever being him after what happened. The main reason he put on that act was so he could get closer to... her.  
He abruptly stood up and walked to the chalkboard where he worked out the plans for his inventions. He looked over the latest blueprint for a shapeshifting ray. If he could make that then the number of things he could accomplish would be unbelievable! He absent-mindedly scratched at the spot behind his ear where the strap on his goggles always rubbed against.  
Dr Horrible turned as he heard the doorknob jiggle a few times. That had to be Moist outside. He always had trouble gripping the handle. He finally burst through the door.  
"Doc! I was on my date with Bait and she told me something VERY important! I mean its like.. Wow! It's so amazingly-" Moist stuttered, wiping his hands on his shirt.  
Dr Horrible cut him off. "What is it Moist?" He said in a low voice that was now almost always monotone.  
Moist swallowed. "It's about Penny..."  
Dr Horrible made a small noise in his throat. He hadn't heard that name in a while... It brought with it so many memories- ones shared and ones that could have been made if only he hadn't been so stupid...  
"Doc, ... She's alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Horrible sped down 17th avenue and raced around the corner. He cut off some guy in a Honda CRV resulting in some colorful language being shouted out of the windows.  
"S-sorry, sorry..." He mumbled quietly as he sped through a yellow light and almost skidded into a telephone pole.  
Moist sat in the passenger side with a death grip on the handle mounted to the roof of the small silver car.  
"Geez man! Slow down! If we die you won't ever get to see her!" He yelled as he frantically fastened his seatbelt.  
Dr Horrible just drove faster towards the St Peters Hospital. Apparently Penny was alive! The news reporters were itching for a story and, based on the whole situation, had assumed she had died. When they found out the truth, they were to proud to tell the city they were wrong.  
Dr Horrible swore the first thing he would do after he saw Penny was hunt down the sick fool who started these rumors.  
After he saw Penny... He still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that the love of his life was still alive. She was still in the hospital, recovering, but she was alive.

The car sped into the hospital parking lot and Dr Horrible drove right into the ambulance loading dock. He tugged at the door handle and when it didn't open, he climbed out of the open window.  
"You know you could just unlock the door!" Moist called to him as he ran through the automatic doors.

He ran straight to the nurses station and rang the bell frantically. A fakely tanned woman wearing bright pink scrubs shuffled towards him. She chewed her gum loudly and looked at Dr Horrible like she was bored. "Yes? How may I help you, sir?" She spoke in a way that told him she was not happy to help. He didn't care about that right now.  
"Penny! I need to know what room Penny's in!" He said leaning over the desk. The nurse raised an eyebrow.  
He held out his hand by his shoulder. "She's about this high. Red hair, green eyes, talks about nature and stuff!"  
The nurse crossed her arms. "Oh her. Yeah I tried to give her a burger for dinner last night and I had to sit and listen to her speech about how cows are going to be endangered in a 100 years!" She rolled her eyes and looked at her chart. "She's upstairs in room 423."  
Dr Horrible raced to the elevator. "Hey! Your welcome!" She called after him.  
He pressed the button to call the elevator. He waited a few seconds then ran to the stairwell.

When he reached to forth floor he was completely out of breath. He didn't stop though. He ran down the hall looking for her room. 420, 421, 422. 423! He skidded to a stop and knocked on the door in an erratic rhythm. He heard a soft voice tell home to come in. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he slowly pushed open the door. It felt as if it weighed a million pounds.  
A thin pale girl with soft red hair and deep green eyes looked up at him. Her thin pink lips stretched into a smile.  
"Billy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dr Horrible stared at Penny. She looked very much alive. She was hooked up to a heart moniter and an IV and she had a copy of Gone With The Wind laying in her lap. She was still smiling at him with the same sweet smile she had before _it_ happened.  
Part of Dr Horrible wanted to run out the door and go lock himself in the janitors closet. But the other part of him was about to burst from the happiness he felt right now. "P-penny." He stuttered as he hobbled into her room and shut the door, almost smashing his finger.  
He looked different to Penny. He looked as if he had aged about ten years. His sun-colored hair was scattered about his head in an uncombed mess and he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. She thought he looked worse than she did.  
Dr Horrible shuffled over to the chair by Penny's bed, never taking his eyes off her, and sat down slowly. "How are you still-? I mean, how did you-?" His voice was breaking a little.  
Penny sat up a bit more, then looked up and smiled. "Someone up there must be watching out for me." She said softy, so that he could barely hear. "The doctor said the piece of metal just missed my heart and lungs. It cut through a pretty big vein though so that's what all the blood was about. The only reason I went unconscious was because I went into shock."  
She closed her eyes lightly and a smile spread across her face. "You know that villain named Dr Horrible or something, Billy?"  
He swallowed. "Yeah."  
Penny opened her eyes and looked at her laundry buddy. "I think he was there when I passes out. It funny because I thought he was you at first."  
Billy laughed the fakest laugh in history then coughed and motioned for her to go on.  
"I remember looking up at him, and thinking that he wasn't so bad. He just kept stroking my hair and telling me to hold on. I think he was even crying too... You ever hear of that? A known bad-guy crying over some girl he didn't even know?" Penny smirked. "I'd want to meet him again though. I want to know why he cared so much about me.."  
Billy was almost crying now. He had relived those moments from a few weeks back everytime he closed his eyes. And now he had someone to relive them with and he couldn't even tell her who he really was..  
He shook his head and smiled at her. "So when do you get outta here?"  
"Tomorrow. I can't wait!" She rubbed her hands together and looked out the window.  
Dr Horrible rubbed the back of his neck. "Call me when you get out and we could go do something if you want. Like go to the park or something?" He asked nervously, still not believing he wasn't completly crazy and just talking to an empty bed.  
Penny smiled. "I'd love that, Billy." She patted his hand gently and he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

What this considered a date? They were just walking in the park but they were walking together. Dr Horrible stood infront of the small mirror, trying for the first time in weeks to run a comb through his terribly matted hair. He ended up getting it stuck in the back of his head and hopping around trying to get it free.  
There was a knock at the door just as Dr Horrible was beginning to contemplate shaving his head. Moist struggled with the door knob then burst into the room  
He laughed at him quietly as he tugged at the comb. "Aww Doc." Moist said as he went over to help. The two finally freed it and then got the rest of the knots out.  
"Wow you're really nervous 'bout this." Moist said as he plopped down on the couch.  
"Ya think?!" Dr Horrible said as he pulled on his favorite maroon hoodie. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Moist chuckled.

Billy sat on a bench in the park where he and Penny had agreed to meet. He fiddled around nervously with a peice of grass as he waited. He felt nervous and was starting to feel a little sick. But on the other hand he had never been more happy in his life. Against all odds Penny was alive and coming to walk in the park with him! He smiled at the thought.  
"Billy!" Someone yelled from far away. He turned around. Penny was standing on the bridge waving at him and smiling. She was wearing a beautiful short sleeve sun dress despite the chilliness of the beginning of winter.  
A huge smile burst across Billy's face as he stood up to greet her. She gingerly walked towards him. He wanted to run to her and wrap her in his arms and kiss her forever. But he knew that would come off as a little weird. So he settled for a normal hello.  
"Hi Penny." He said once she reached him. She smiled.  
"So where did you wanna begin our walk?" He asked, blushing a little.  
"It's a secret trail I found one time." She smiled at him and led him to a thicket of trees. She grabbed a low hanging branch and swung it aside.  
"Ladies first!" She said jokingly to Billy. He smirked at her and ducked onto the trail with Penny close behind. They walked for about five minutes just enjoying nature and each others company. The trail ended at the edge of the lake. The two sat down on the shore and Billy threw a rock in the water. He looked at Penny and shook his head.  
She raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
Billy sighed. "I just still can't believe you're alive. I was so devastated when I... heard the news..."  
Penny smiled sympathetically and placed her hand on his arm. "Well I'm here now and that's all that matters. Sorry I worried you so much Billy."  
"It's not your fault. It's those stupid news people. I swear, my next scheme is gonna be to-" He started then relized where he was going with it. "write them a strongly worded letter! Heh..."  
Penny laughed. Billy smiled at her. He thought he'd never hear that laugh again. She looked at him, and just as their eyes met, thunder boomed overhead and the heavens let loose on them. It was raining so hard that they could barely see across the lake.  
They both started laughing and Billy helped Penny up. He pulled of his hoodie and draped it around her shoulders. She smiled at him. "Thanks." She said sweetly.  
"Anytime Pen." He said back.  
"Billy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think we should run now." She said laughing.  
"Brilliant idea!" He said in a fake British accent. They both laughed and ran back through the trail.


	5. Chapter 5

Billy and Penny raced through the park, side by side, trying to get out of the downpour. They got to the sidewalk and ran with all the other civilians trying to do the same. Billy motioned to Penny to turn left. They rounded the corner and sprinted towards the small gray apartment. "My home's just over here! We can wait out the rain!" He yelled to her. She nodded and smiled at him.  
"Race ya!" She yelled playfully as she zoomed past him.  
"Not fair!" He laughed and ran after her.

Billy fiddled with the lock on the door to his apartment. Penny, who had already been sitting on the staircase by the time he had even gotten through the door, was now leaning against the wall watching Billy trying not to laugh.  
With a loud click, the lock finally opened and he held open the door.  
"Me casa es su casa!" Billy said happily as Penny walked inside. It was a nice place.  
"The living room's right around the corner. Make yourself comfortable. Imma go make us some hot chocolate." He said cheerfully as he walked off towards the kitchen. Penny sauntered into the living room and looked around. There was a small couch in the center of the room with a TV infront of it. A big window covered most of the right wall, and, since he was on the 5th floor, you could see the park perfectly.

Billy heated up the two mugs in the microwave and tore open 4 packets of hot cocoa mix. He always liked double the chocolate.  
"Hey Billy? Where did you want me to put your hoodie?" Penny called.  
"There's a coat hanger over by the bookcase!" He called back as he took the mugs out and stirred in the chocolate.

Penny looked around the room then spotted the coat hanger. She hung the hoodie up and smoothed it out. She noticed it was all bunched up at the hood so she pulled it down slightly. The hanger came down with it and with a mechanical whir, the bookcase began moving slightly.  
She backed up as it slid left revealing a large dark room. In the faint glow of a blue light, she could see that the room was a lab of some sort. There were all kinds of inventions cluttering the tabletops and newspapers in picture frames covered the walls. Penny turned as she heard a voice behind her.  
"Hey I couldn't find any marshmallows so I put extra whip cream on-" he saw the door to his lab was open once he entered the living room. Penny was standing infront of it, staring at him with a look of confusion.  
Billy set the cocoa down on the table. "Penny, I can explain.."


	6. Chapter 6

Penny sat in the recliner with her hands holding her head. Billy has just told her everything. She couldn't bring herself to believe any of it.  
"So you're Dr Horrible..." She said softly.  
Billy nodded even though it wasn't a question. How could he be so stupid. He had just gotten her back and now he was losing her all over again.  
"All those TV reports, and the newspaper articles, and the stories about the fights with Captain Hammer. That was you the whole time..." She looked up at him with an unreadable expression.  
He swallowed and nodded again then looked away.  
"You were the one who blew up all the parking meters, and tried to knock over the water tower, and you built all those awful things..." She had tears in her eyes now.  
Billy dropped his head down and closed his eyes. He looked back up when he heard Penny make a small noise.  
Her gaze was locked on him and her eyes were wide as saucers. Her mouth hung slightly open as if she were trying to say something but couldn't get the words out.  
She shakily stood up,and afraid she was going to hit him, Billy did too. There was about three feet of space between them and if she took a swing, he didnt stand a chance.  
She took a step foward and Billy winced. He knew he deserved to be hit.  
What Penny did next was unbelievable and absolutly terrifying. She lunged foward and hugged him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach and buried her face into his chest.  
Billy just stood there with his arms out to the side. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak. He slowly settled his arms awkwardly around her and returned the hug. He had forgotten how great hugs were.  
She slowly sank to her knees and dragged him down with her. They sat on the ground, holding each other for a while before Penny spoke.  
"You were there..." She said quietly.  
"What?" Billy whispered.  
"You were _there_..." She said even quieter. "At the homeless shelter dedication... When I almost died... _You were there_..."  
She hugged his again, tighter this time. Billy held her and buried his face into her hair and took a deep breath of her strawberry-kiwi shampoo.  
He didnt know how long they stayed like that before they fell asleep in each others arms...


End file.
